Knowledge discovery is the most desirable end product of data collection. Recent advancements in database technology have lead to an explosive growth in systems and methods for generating, collecting and storing vast amounts of data. While database technology enables efficient collection and storage of large data sets, the challenge of facilitating human comprehension of the information in this data is growing ever more difficult. With many existing techniques the problem has become unapproachable. Thus, there remains a need for a new generation of automated knowledge discovery tools.
As a specific example, the Human Genome Project is populating a multigigabyte database describing the human genetic code. Before this mapping of the human genome is complete (expected in 2003), the size of the database is expected to grow significantly. The vast amount of data in such a database overwhelms traditional tools for data analysis, such as spreadsheets and ad hoc queries. Traditional methods of data analysis may be used to create informative reports from data, but do not have the ability to intelligently and automatically assist humans in analyzing and finding patterns of useful knowledge in vast amounts of data. Likewise, using traditionally accepted reference ranges and standards for interpretation, it is often impossible for humans to identify patterns of useful knowledge even with very small amounts of data.
One recent development that has been shown to be effective in some examples of machine learning is the back-propagation neural network. Back-propagation neural networks are learning machines that may be trained to discover knowledge in a data set that is not readily apparent to a human. However, there are various problems with back-propagation neural network approaches that prevent neural networks from being well-controlled learning machines. For example, a significant drawback of back-propagation neural networks is that the empirical risk function may have many local minimums, a case that can easily obscure the optimal solution from discovery by this technique. Standard optimization procedures employed by back-propagation neural networks may convergence to a minimum, but the neural network method cannot guarantee that even a localized minimum is attained much less the desired global minimum. The quality of the solution obtained from a neural network depends on many factors. In particular the skill of the practitioner implementing the neural network determines the ultimate benefit, but even factors as seemingly benign as the random selection of initial weights can lead to poor results. Furthermore, the convergence of the gradient based method used in neural network learning is inherently slow. A further drawback is that the sigmoid function has a scaling factor, which affects the quality of approximation. Possibly the largest limiting factor of neural networks as related to knowledge discovery is the "curse of dimensionality" associated with the disproportionate growth in required computational time and power for each additional feature or dimension in the training data.
The shortcomings of neural networks are overcome using support vector machines. In general terms, a support vector machine maps input vectors into high dimensional feature space through non-linear mapping function, chosen a priori. In this high dimensional feature space, an optimal separating hyperplane is constructed. The optimal hyperplane is then used to determine things such as class separations, regression fit, or accuracy in density estimation.
Within a support vector machine, the dimensionally of the feature space may be huge. For example, a fourth degree polynomial mapping function causes a 200 dimensional input space to be mapped into a 1.6 billionth dimensional feature space. The kernel trick and the Vapnik-Chervonenkis dimension allow the support vector machine to thwart the "curse of dimensionality" limiting other methods and effectively derive generalizable answers from this very high dimensional feature space.
If the training vectors are separated by the optimal hyperplane (or generalized optimal hyperplane), then the expectation value of the probability of committing an error on a test example is bounded by the examples in the training set. This bound depends neither on the dimensionality of the feature space, nor on the norm of the vector of coefficients, nor on the bound of the number of the input vectors. Therefore, if the optimal hyperplane can be constructed from a small number of support vectors relative to the training set size, the generalization ability will be high, even in infinite dimensional space.
As such, support vector machines provide a desirable solution for the problem of discovering knowledge from vast amounts of input data. However, the ability of a support vector machine to discover knowledge from a data set is limited in proportion to the information included within the training data set. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for pre-processing data so as to augment the training data to maximize the knowledge discovery by the support vector machine.
Furthermore, the raw output from a support vector machine may not fully disclose the knowledge in the most readily interpretable form. Thus, there further remains a need for a system and method for post-processing data output from a support vector machine in order to maximize the value of the information delivered for human or further automated processing.
In addition, a the ability of a support vector machine to discover knowledge from data is limited by the selection of a kernel. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved system and method for selecting and/or creating a desired kernel for a support vector machine.